Memepocalypse
Memepocalypse '''(Name coined be N.S.E) was an event that occurred on December 5th, 2016 when PF2M (Lane) discovered an exploit in Miiverse's API that allowed him to change the settings of any official community. Eventually, he told his friend Arian about it, and they caused chaos all over Miiverse. The exploit was patched before the end of the day, and Nintendo fixed everything afterwards. However, the exploit wasn't patched on non-production servers. How It Started Sometime in the morning of December 5th, 2016, PF2M was looking through various official Nintendo Developer Portal documents, and found that there was an API command to create and change official communities. He did some looking around, and eventually found "/official_communities", a simple API URL that allowed PF2M to modify the settings of, well, official communities. When he first tried it on the New Super Luigi U community, it seemed to not work because there was absolutely no documentation and he couldn't find the command to change the English title/description, so it looked like no changes were going through. However, the users of the community quickly noticed that his custom banner had begun to take effect, and not long after he had realized this did he start abusing this power. Later in the day, he looked back at the developer documents and found various parameters including "locks_at", a command that supposedly locks a community at a certain time '''in GMT format. He tested this command on the New Super Luigi U Community because "why not", and he began to see immediate effects. However, when he tried "opens_at", a command that supposedly unlocks a community at a certain time, it didn't work. It's speculated that the reason for the opens_at command not working was that PF2M was entering lock/unlock times in EST format, and so the proper times were not sent to the server, causing the unlock commands to fail. This theory can not be verified due to Nintendo removing the /official_communities URL beforehand, so the other popular theory is that the opens_at parameter just didn't work. As soon as PF2M saw what he had done, he immediately changed the banner to inform people that he was unable to fix the locked community, that Nintendo should be called to fix it, and that people should move to the Panama Club community temporarily while Nintendo's engineers unlocked the NSLUC. Arian Joins In When the Smashers moved to the Panama Club, PF2M changed the visuals again to call the Panama Club the "General Discussion Community", which made Mii King wary and other users scared of another lockdown. Arian also got home from school at this time, and discovered title/description editing once PF2M gave him the tools to edit official communities, using it to join in on the editing fun. While many users believe that Arian actually disapproved of the editing due to the message listed at the right, he was actually doing more destructive edits than PF2M due to dumping the parameter list from the 3DS's community-tool RAM. Many users moved to the Japanese New Super Luigi U Community after these events, which is where PF2M went while Arian changed other places on Miiverse. The Google+ Backup As suggested by N.S.E, Yosafire made a Google+ community backup called "Memepocalypse 2016 Victims", which N.S.E advertised in the Banama Club. Most users involved in Memepocalypse 2016 used to reside in that Google+ community mainly until it was fixed. The Mayhem Continues While PF2M was fighting the admins over control of the Japanese NSLUC, Arian targeted the Splatoon Community and replaced the assets with the ones from the New Super Luigi U Community. The change was short though, and the admins quickly changed the visuals back. Not long after, Arian renamed the Miiverse Announcements community to "Banland" and allowed anyone to post there, changing the assets to those of the New Super Luigi Community's again and warning those who posted there that they could get banned for posting there. PF2M also renamed the YouTube Community to "YOUUUUUUUUUUTube Community", and the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. U Community to the New Super Litten Bros. U Community. The American NSLUC was also edited to say "RIP this community" in its description. It Finally Ends At about 9:05 EST, Nintendo finally patched the glitch that allowed users to edit official communities and most of the communities affected were fixed, and Memepocalypse was finally over. In the late hours of December 6th, the New Super Luigi U Community was opened again and the Smashers returned to the community once more. Trivia * Immediately after this incident, the New Super Mario Bros. U Community ended up on the Miiverse front page. This could be a complete coincidence or a mistake, nobody really knows. * A Kotaku article on the matter was posted the next day, and while its writer wasn't fully informed on what actually happened in the community, it still proved to be interesting. * Bad Miiverse Posts also tweeted about this. * Many beneficial edits could have been made using this, such as changing the New Super Luigi U community's character limit to up to 65,536 characters and reopening Activity Feed posting, but PF2M didn't see Arian's RAM dump of the Miiverse Community Tool and didn't know how to edit the parameters correctly. * Before Memepocalypse 2016, Nintendo had locked in-game posting in the YouTube community and nobody could post in that section anymore; however, when PF2M was going through random parameters and testing things, he was able to unlock it once again. Too bad that parameter didn't allow him to unlock the NSLUC properly... * The glitch still exists in some form, but only being used with test communities that are only accessed through the Miiverse API. * The long-standing typo in the American Splatoon Community with the C in "Community" being lowercase got fixed during this event. Gallery Feel free to post any and all screenshots of edits made during Memepocalyse 2016 here. With your help, we can make this the most complete archive of Memepocalypse 2016 to date!Category:Events